


Those Times When You're Alone At Home

by vanityaffair



Category: Family Ties (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, funny quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so this is my first time writing any fanfic in this.I leave but Author Notes so get sorta used to that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Times When You're Alone At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I typed this but it came out pretty good.Please leave kudos and comments and stuff like that.

Author's Note

**_Oh dear god...I'm actually doing this. Well I've started to get addicted to watching old TV shows since I live out in the countryside and I don't...have...cable but besides that!I watch that show called Family Ties I think...Yeah that it.I'm not pairing anybody up because its basically a straight show with a bunch of girls and only two or three guys and I want more than that.Michael J.Fox as Alex...*fangirl moment*made me want to type this little drabble story on him.No pairings!Just masturbating in the privacy of the house when the whole family is out of the house,shopping,playing in the park and at work.God,this is a very long Author's Note but no pairing just to be clear.This is clearly porn.Just Alex jacking off in his room to money...Jk.Let me get on with the story.The Author's Note is longer than what the story is gonna be talking about.Well here I go._ **

**_~_ **

_"Finally got the house to myself."_

The house was clear of any obstacles that could possible disturb him and it was just _purrfect_.

Oh sorry,I meant perfect...but anyway,Alex plopped down on the sofa,gripping his newspaper reading the political and the economics section of the newspaper.

He couldn't help but think of what him and Laurie were gonna do this evening.

His pants tightened once he thought about it and his grip on the newspaper tighten.

 _'But they'll be back soon...'_ He thought but that other eager part of him didn't seem to care.

"Oh good grief."He said before he put the newspaper down on the coffee table and got up from the sofa,grumbling to himself.

He walked up the steps towards the stairs and he rushed up the stairs towards his room.

He opened the door and he closed it just as fast,locking it behind him.

He sighed as he flopped down on his bed,staring up at his ceiling.

He looked over to the framed portrait of Ronald Reagan and sighed,"What should I do know Ron?"

Then he felt that side of him that controlled that 'part' of him that was eager and excited.

_'Just relieve yourself and get it over with.'_

He frowned but his cock was getting hard and he was a adult already well...A adult that stayed with his parents but can go and stay in a college dorm room.

His hand itched towards his zipper and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

He gripped the zipper and pulled it down then undid the belt buckle and yanked the belt through the loops and tossed it disregardly onto the floor.

He undid the button and pulled his pants down and tossed those onto the floor.

He looked over to the portrait again and he turned it around and said,"You don't need to see this."

He puts his legs up and he reaches down into his boxers and grips his harden cock before pulling it up from his boxers.

It felt so familiar but he didn't expect to do this by himself.

He started to gently stroke it up and down,still feeling no emotion from this yet.

_'You're forgetting something.'_

Then Alex's eyes widen when he realized what was 'forgotten'.

"No,Nope."He said to no one as he continued to stroke himself but then his free hand wandered down towards the senstive part of his inner thigh,making him shudder.

Then they stopped once they found what they were looking for and he pushed two of them against the rim of his unprepared entrance.

"Damn!"He cried out as his stroking increased and he pushed his fingers further in,the burning sensation of them pulling and moving along inside his tight virginal entrance made him shiver in pleasure.

Then he pushed them against that spot that made him arch his back and he moaned,pre-cum oozing out of the tip of his cock with each of his strokes.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of his barrier and he was so close and he moaned loudly then he couldn't take the stress and pleasure of it.

Semen shot up from his cock and onto his hand and his bedsheets,some dribbling down towards his hole.

He panted,sweat causing his shirt to stick and some of his hair stuck to his forehead.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole and it gaped for a second or two until it finally closed,twitching due to the sticky substance that dribbled down.

Then he heard the sound of keys turning the tumblers and talking coming from downstairs and he finally shook himself from his orgasmatic haze.

He released his now softening dick and he quickly snatched up a bunch of tissues that he conveniently had on the nightstand beside his bed.

He cleaned himself as much as he could but some things he would need to wash and clean up.

He shoved his dick back into his boxers and he scrambled to get dressed.

He was in desperate need of a shower and he needed one now.

"Alex!We're home!"His father shouted from downstairs and he groaned but managed to shout back down,"I'll be right down!"

He managed to clean and mask the scent of sexual discretions that he just recently relieved himself of with air freshener and before he headed towards the door, he saw his Ronald Reagan portrait turned the opposite way and he turned it back the way it should be and said, “I’m sorry about that Ron, that I put your awesome face through that torture of not being adored by me."

He unlocked his door and went downstairs to go and greet his family but in the back of his head,deep inside of that mind full of money and economics, _‘I can't wait to do that again.'_

Fin.


End file.
